


Strange Little Room

by AGirlAndABeast



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 20 sentence challenge, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Sanrion, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAndABeast/pseuds/AGirlAndABeast
Summary: A short, domestic Sanrion AU in response to the '20 Sentence Challenge'.  Sansa/Tyrion
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Strange Little Room

Seated on a cushioned chair in the rooms she shared with Tyrion at Casterly Rock, Sansa glanced up from the book she had been reading and out the balcony window at the foreboding, dusty orange sky outside.

Though the rooms were kept warmer than the one she'd spent nearly two years in back at King's Landing, a cool draft from the open archway caused Sansa's arms to rise with goose bumps.

Shivering, she was about to turn back to her book when the creak of the main door to the rooms sounded behind her.

Sansa rose to her feet with a fright, clutching the book to her chest as the door opened and Tyrion appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry sweetheart, did I frighten you?"

She shook her head, a smile curving her lips at the way his hair appeared aglow from the light of torches in the hallway.

"There's something very special I'd like to show you, Sansa."

Her interest piqued, Sansa followed Tyrion without question down a warren of corridors and stairwells until they came to a quiet area of the castle, and a narrow wooden staircase that led to a tilted door seemingly half set into the ceiling above them.

Tyrion pushed the hatch open to a room above them, and when he motioned for Sansa to follow, she did, using the smoothed, though unpolished railing for support.

Stepping up into the dimly lit, dusty but dry room, Sansa bumped into one of countless wooden boxes and knocked a small, wooden snail ornament to the floor.

Before she could apologize, Tyrion took her by the hand and, moving almost as quickly as the White Rabbit, led her through the maze of shelves and boxes in the room.

Sansa couldn't believe such a room existed in Casterly Rock. Much less that it was filled with so many unusual and interesting items.

She watched in silence as he cleared two medium sized wooden boxes off a well-kept, mahogany love seat.

"Tyrion, won't you tell me what is going on?"

A smile only curved his lips, and he took her hand in his once more and helped her to the seat.

She wondered at him – at the uncharacteristic silent intrigue he was playing at.

Still she said nothing, and when he sat beside her on the love seat she wondered if he'd been affected by the orange, ashen sky that had plagued the region the past two days.

He slipped his arm around her, and when he drew them back to relax in the love seat she settled against his side. Resting her hand on his chest, she felt daggers of heat pierce through his black chemise.

"No one will bother us up here, my love," and the softness of his tone allowed her to drift her eyes shut and revel in the peace she knew they would forever find here in this strange little room.

**Author's Note:**

> Create a story in 20 sentences.
> 
> Here is an idea that's been floating around on the Internet for a while.
> 
> Think of two of your characters in a particular setting. Write some notes about the two characters (name, age, etc) and their setting (time of day, outside/inside). Then write one sentence in response to each prompt. Aim for continuity and flow so the end piece, even if it needs a bit of tweaking, reads as a continuous whole:
> 
> 1\. A sentence with a wall or boundary in it.  
2\. A sentence with weather in it (air, temperature etc.).  
3\. A sentence with a sound in it.  
4\. A sentence with a gesture in it.  
5\. A line of dialogue of six words or less.  
6\. A sentence with light in it.  
7\. A line of dialogue of ten words or more.  
8\. A sentence with a ceiling or floor in it.  
9\. A sentence with texture in it.  
10\. A sentence with an object smaller than a hand in it.  
11\. A sentence with an allusion to literature or art in it.  
12\. A sentence fragment.*  
13\. A sentence with a piece of furniture in it.  
14\. A line of dialogue that is a question.  
16\. A sentence with a hand or fingers in it.  
17\. A sentence with a dash in it.  
18\. A sentence with an allusion to a current event in it.  
19\. A sentence with a metaphor in it.  
20\. A line of dialogue that is whispered.
> 
> *A sentence fragment is a sentence which doesn't contain a complete thought. e.g. "I need to find a new car. Because the one I have now keeps breaking down." The sentence "I need to find a new car." is a complete sentence, because it makes perfect sense on its own. It is a complete thought. "Because the one I have now keeps breaking down." is a fragment - if it was completely separate from the opening sentence, it wouldn't be clear as to what is breaking down. (To fix the fragment, you would write, "I need to find a new car, because the one I have now keeps breaking down.")


End file.
